Diesel Does it Again
Diesel Does it Again is the eighth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Yabba, Yabba, Yabba in 1991. Plot Duck and Percy enjoy their work at the harbour yards pulling trucks to and from the quay, but one day the engines feel exhausted. The Fat Controller understands this and promises that another engine would come and help out. Percy and Duck are very glad to hear this, but their relief turns to shock when none other than Diesel arrives. The two engines, who had not worked with Diesel for a long time, ask him what he is doing there. Diesel tells Percy and Duck that he is to shunt some dreadfully tiresome trucks, and to make himself clear, he bumps some trucks hard. Percy and Duck are horrified as they don't trust Diesel and refuse to work with him and don't leave the harbour shed. The Fat Controller is enjoying his tea when he gets a call on the telephone saying that there is trouble at the harbour yard. Diesel is working loudly and alone, and as a result the work starts to pile up as the cargo and passengers are delayed on the quay. People soon start complaining about the railway. The Fat Controller demands an explanation from Percy and Duck, and they explain that he won't work with Diesel. The Fat Controller tells the two that he has to give Diesel a second chance as he was the only engine available, and was trying to help Percy and Duck out by bringing him to the harbour and demands that the two go back to work. With no choice, Percy and Duck do what they are told. Next morning, things are no better as Diesel's driver had not put on Diesel's brakes properly and he bumps straight into Percy without apologizing. Later, Diesel bumps some trucks so hard that the loads fall everywhere. Percy and Duck are worried as to what The Fat Controller will say, but they don't want to tell on Diesel since they don't want to be called "tattle-tales". The next day Diesel, now thinking he can get away with anything, is ruder than ever as he shunts some trucks full of China Clay. He bumps the trucks into some buffers, but the buffers aren't secure as the trucks sink into the sea. That evening, the trucks are lifted out of the sea, but the clay is lost. The Fat Controller is furious with Diesel, telling him that things worked better at the harbour before he arrived. He will be sent away again only this time will not be invited back. He then tells Duck and Percy that they will have to handle all the work by themselves again. Percy and Duck, knowing that extra work is preferable to working with Diesel, gladly agree and start their jobs as Diesel slinks away. Characters * Percy * Duck * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Arlesburgh Harbour Trivia * A tractor prop from TUGS is visible next to Diesel when the narrator says, "Diesel was working loudly and alone". * The S.S.Vienna model from TUGS can be seen in the background; the liner was later repainted and called S.S. Roxstar. * Big Mickey's model from TUGS appears. * This episode was adapted from the magazine stories "Trouble in the Harbour Yard", "Bumps" and "Diesel's Race". *This marks the last time Duck and Diesel's rivalry is seen. Goofs * When Percy and Duck are pulling trucks in the first shot, the steam under Percy goes off too late. * In one scene, Percy has Thomas' tired face mask on. * When Thomas is seen leaving the station, he blows off steam, but it suddenly disappears as another train comes in, thus indicating a film cut. * The trucks Diesel shoved and made spill their loads were overloaded in the first place. In addition, the trucks hit the end of the set, as Diesel's wheels continue moving. * The narrator says that Diesel scowled when he bumped into Percy, but he looks happy. * When Percy leaves at the end, steam can be seen coming from the track after he is gone. In Other Languages Gallery File:DieselDoesitAgaintitlecard.png|Original title card File:DieselDoesitAgain24.png|Remastered title card File:DieselDoesItAgainRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:DieselDoesItAgainUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DieselDoesitAgainWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:DieselDoesitAgainSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:DieselDoesItAgainSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:DieselDoesItAgain4.jpg File:DieselDoesitAgain5.png File:DieselDoesitAgain7.png File:DieselDoesitAgain8.png File:DieselDoesitAgain9.png File:DieselDoesitAgain10.png File:DieselDoesitAgain11.png File:DieselDoesitAgain12.png File:DieselDoesitAgain13.png|Sir Topham Hatt on the phone File:DieselDoesitAgain14.png File:DieselDoesitAgain18.png File:DieselDoesitAgain19.png File:DieselDoesitAgain20.png File:DieselDoesitAgain21.png File:DieselDoesitAgain22.png File:DieselDoesitAgain23.png|Diesel and Percy File:DieselDoesitAgain25.png File:DieselDoesitAgain26.png File:DieselDoesitAgain27.png File:DieselDoesitAgain28.png File:DieselDoesitAgain29.png|James File:DieselDoesitAgain30.png|Thomas File:DieselDoesitAgain31.png File:DieselDoesitAgain33.png File:DieselDoesitAgain34.png File:DieselDoesitAgain35.png File:DieselDoesitAgain36.png File:DieselDoesitAgain37.png File:DieselDoesitAgain38.png File:DieselDoesitAgain39.png File:DieselDoesitAgain40.png File:DieselDoesitAgain41.png File:DieselDoesitAgain42.png File:DieselDoesitAgain43.png File:DieselDoesitAgain44.png File:DieselDoesItAgain45.PNG File:DieselDoesItAgain46.PNG|Deleted scene File:DieselDoesItAgain47.PNG|Deleted scene File:DieselDoesItAgain48.PNG File:DieselDoesitAgain49.png File:DieselDoesitAgain50.png File:DieselDoesitAgain51.png File:DieselDoesitAgain52.JPG File:DieselDoesitAgain53.jpg File:DieselDoesItAgain54.png File:DieselDoesitAgain55.png DieselDoesitAgain56.png DieselDoesitAgain57.png File:DieselDoesItAgain(BuzzBook).png|Buzz book Episode File:Diesel Does it Again - Pre-recorded British Narration File:Diesel Does it Again - British Narration|UK Narration File:Diesel Does It Again - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video